The Life of Feathersplash
by cupcakegrl
Summary: The final battle has been over for a while, but the Dark Forest is trying to take over again, with even stronger cats. Will the clans have what it takes to stop them-yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking time to look at this story! Oh, just so you know, it's a long while after The Last Hope, so there might be some spoilers for the people who have not read that far yet. And just another thing, I didn't do allegiances, because it's just a pain to type them all. Sorry if you wanted them. So, here we go! (Sorry, the beginning is a bit slow. Keep reading for good stuff!)**

**Ok, just kidding, I have to this first. Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series. Or any cats you recognize.**

Chapter 1

"Mom! She's not sharing!"

The sunlight streamed through the branches as Featherkit woke up. She stretched out her spine which had been curled up next to her mother, Cloverstripe, all night. Featherkit blinked her blue eyes sleepily, and noticed her two littermates, Starkit and Hawkkit were gone. She noticed scuffling and squeaks coming from outside the nursery, and padded out to join them and to see what they were fighting over.

Featherkit padded out into the clearing of the camp. "What are you guys fighting over?" She meowed to her sister. Starkit blinked at her, not replying to her question. "Featherkit! You finally woke up! We were waiting for you at like dawn, but Cloverstripe told us to leave you alone and play outside." She flicked her silver tail at the stocked fresh-kill pile. "The first hunting patrol already came back."

Featherkit purred. Finally! Her stomach was rumbling like crazy. She twitched her ears at her littermates, and took a small mouse from the towering pile of prey. Walking to a shady area, she finished off her mouse and leaped to play with her littermates.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she woke from her afternoon nap, Featherkit looked around the nursery. Starkit and Hawkkit were still snoring next to her, but Cloverstripe was gone, probably at the fresh-kill pile. She squeezed outside, to see Ivystar call a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!"

**Thanks for reading! I will update soon! :)**

**-cupcakegrl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys, I'm back! Yay!**

Chapter 2

Ivystar peered down on ThunderClan from the highledge. "Today," she announced, "we will have two new apprentices." She beckoned forward with her tailtip. "Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw." She motioned another warrior forward. "Your mentor will be Stoneheart. I hope he will pass down all of his knowledge and skills to you."

Ivystar finished the ceremony with a flick of her ears. The Clan cheered, "Lilypaw! Lilypaw!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Featherkit raced up to her littermates. "Wow, that was great! I can't wait until we become apprentices!" Hawkkit nodded. "Only one more moon to go!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I wonder who my mentor will be," wondered Starkit. "I hope it's going to be someone good, like Splashpelt, or maybe even Frostclaw!" Hawkkit snorted. "The deputy won't mentor you!" Featherkit silently agreed. Frostclaw was more likely to mentor the leader's kits, or one of the kits of the best warriors in the clan.

She meowed, "Well, I really hope that I get a good mentor, and grow up to be one of the best warriors in the clan!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Featherkit yawned silently. It was twilight, and Ivystar had just sent the dusk patrol out. Cloverstripe nosed her from behind. "Come on, Featherkit," she mewed, "it's time for bed now. Starkit and Hawkkit are already in the nursery." Featherkit padded obediently, her mind still full of the day's events.

**Ok, that's it for now! Reviews much appreciated!**

**-cupcakegrl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" A moon had passed, and now it was time for Featherkit, Starkit, and Hawkkit's apprentice ceremony. Golden leaves fluttered down as Ivystar took her place on the Highledge.

Ivystar waved the three kits forward. "Featherkit, Starkit, and Hawkkit, you have all reached the age of six moons. Featherkit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Robinsong." Robinsong padded forward toward Featherpaw. She nodded at Robinsong respectfully. _She's a good warrior_, Featherpaw thought.

Ivystar carried on. "Starkit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Oakstep." A brown tabby strode up to Starpaw. She beamed, excited to have a good mentor.

"Now, Hawkkit, you shall be known as Hawkpaw until you receive your warrior name. You will be mentored by Rosethorn." Ivystar decided. Rosethorn, a sleek black she-cat, walked up the Hawkpaw slowly.

"Featherpaw! Starpaw! Hawkpaw!" The Clan chanted. Featherpaw beamed in pride and went in search of her mother and father.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Featherpaw found Cloverstripe and Thornfur, her father, at the back of the crowd. Thornfur hurried to them, Cloverstripe close on his tail. "We are so proud of you three!" Cloverstripe exclaimed. Featherpaw pressed her pelt into her mother's, relaxing for a heartbeat or two before she would have to start her long apprentice training.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lilypaw padded up to Featherpaw and Starpaw. "Hey, do you want me to show you where to sleep?" She offered. They nodded and sprang after her towards the apprentices' den.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than the nursery!" Starpaw walked in, Featherpaw following her. Lilypaw nodded. "Part of that is because we don't have very many apprentices right now. We have Stormpaw," a dark grey tabby waved his tail at Featherpaw from the back of the den, "Moonpaw," another tom nodded at Starpaw, "and me. And now you three!" Waving her tail at a nest, she meowed, "that's Hawkpaw's nest. He just left to go train."

Featherpaw hopped over to a spot between Starpaw and Stormpaw, and scratched together some moss for her nest. "I'll be right here," she decided. "I think I'll go find Robinsong now, so we can train before the day is over." Starpaw nodded. "I'll come with you," she purred. "It's going to be so fun!"

**Ok, guys, that's it for now. Review please and follow for more!**

**-cupcakegrl**


End file.
